Immortal Hunter
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: What if Blade wasn't the only one Whistler found? What if Whistler found a little girl too? A day after Whistler found 13 year old Eric Brooks, he found a little girl in an alley crying beside her dead mother. Whistler took her in as his own as the mother's last request. Twenty years later, Vanessa is helping her new family kill vamps. What happens when Frost takes her?
1. Mother's Dying Wish

**Hello all! This is a new Blade fic that I'm working on. I hope you like this one!**

**I only own Vanessa and her unnamed mother.**

* * *

***Third Person***

It was just a normal night to most people, but to Abraham Whistler it was another night to hunt for the vampire that had killed his wife and children. He walked quietly then cursed, his leg bothering him from where it had been broken by a young half-vampire boy named Eric Brooks. Once his leg had healed, he took the boy under his wing and began training him to hunt and kill vampires. He continued on his way then stopped near an alleyway when he heard the sound of someone crying. He glanced towards the slightly dark alley then started to walk into the alley very slowly.

As he walked into the alley, the crying got louder and louder then he came upon a little girl crying and sitting next to a woman who was bloodied and breathing very slowly. She looked up when she heard Whistler's footsteps and gave him a weak smile.

"Please...take care...of my...daughter...Vanessa for...me." the woman said weakly. He nodded his head slowly and once the woman got his consent, she gave him one last weak smile then drew her last breath.

"Mama...Mama!" Vanessa cried, shaking her now dead mother's body. Whistler let out a sigh then slowly and carefully approached the little girl then scooped her up in his arms.

"C'mon then sweetheart. I promised your mama that I'd take care of ya so I'm gonna take you to my home, okay?" Whistler said.

"Kay." Vanessa sniffled.

Whistler brushed her blonde hair back off her face and saw bright green eyes peering back at him.

"You're my daddy now?" Vanessa asked quietly.

"Yeah, doll. I'm your daddy now." Whistler said.

*Later*

Whistler walked into the warehouse where he and Eric had been staying then looked around for the teenager. When he didn't see him, Whistler approached the chair that was in the room and sat little Vanessa down.

"Who's that?" Eric asked as he walked into the room. Whistler glanced up at the teen then back down at the small child.

"Her name's Vanessa. Her mama asked me to take care of her, so I'm her daddy now." Whistler said. Eric hummed in response and watched the little girl with caution and just a little bit of suspicion. Vanessa glanced up and saw Eric standing next to Whistler so she cocked her head to the side out of curiosity.

"Hi." Vanessa said quietly.

"Hello." Eric said. Whistler stayed crouched off to the side of the chair, watching the interaction between the two kids.

"My name is Vanessa. What's yours?" Vanessa asked.

"Eric." Eric replied.

Vanessa shifted around in the chair then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Eric's shoulders, hugging him as best as she could.

"I like you, Eric. You're my bubby now." Vanessa declared.


	2. Doctor Karen Jansen

**Here's the next chapter of Immortal Hunter. Yes, I know in the movies Blade's mother's name is Vanessa but I'm going to call her ****_Tara_**** like in the comics so shush.**

**I only own my OC, Vanessa Whistler. Blade belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

***Third Person***

A young blonde woman was sitting at a table with an older man to her right; her adopted father, working on something then paused when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and her green eyes landed on a dark skinned man dressed in all black with shades over his eyes carrying a bloodied dark skinned woman.

"Whistler!" the dark skinned man calls, causing the older man to look up.  
"Are we bringin home strays now?" Whistler questions. Whistler limps out of the shadows and looks up at the dark skinned man then motions for the young blonde female to approach.  
"She's been bitten." the dark skinned man said.  
"Should've killed her then." The blonde replies, shaking her hair from her face.  
"She hasn't turned yet. You two can help her." the dark skinned man said. The two men have a stare down then Whistler turns and limps over to the operating theater.

"No promises. You watch her close. She starts to turn? You finish her off." Whistler said. Blade nods then lays the woman down and glances at the young blonde, taking a step back so she can approach the table. Whistler snaps on a pair of surgical gloves then tosses a pair to the young woman. She snaps them on then watches as her dad as he probes the woman's neck wound with an antiseptic swab.

"Localized necrosis. She's borderline. Another hour and she'll be well into the change." Whistler commented. He glances up and nods at his daughter when she passes him a smelling salt capsule so he cracks it in half then waves it under the woman's nose.

"Can you hear me, woman?" Whistler asked as she began to stir. The woman's eyes open wide and they know that she's scared.  
"What...?" Karen says, looking around.  
"You've been bitten by a vampire." the blonde said.  
"We've got to try and burn out the venom. Just like a rattlesnake bite." Whistler said. He reached over and grabs a large syringe with caustic looking fluid which causes the woman on the table to blanch.

***Whistler***

"Hold her." I said, looking at Blade. He nodded his head then forced the woman back on the table. I glanced at her name tag and noticed that it said _Dr. Karen Jansen_.  
"Doctor Karen Jansen. Listen close, I'm going to inject you with an antidote made from allium setivum – garlic. This is going to hurt. A lot." I said. I sink the needle into her neck and depress the plunger. Karen screams and her body begins to go into uncontrolled paroxysms and the wound on her neck begins to smoke as the antidote attacks the poisonous vampire venom.

She clutches at Blade's arm then grasps at his arms, digging her nails in and stares up at him like a child looking for assurance and I can tell just by his stance that he's uncomfortable with playing nursemaid. Her seizures continue on for a little while then she slowly blacks out. My gaze turns to my daughter, Vanessa then I motion for her to follow me.

***Later ; third person***

Karen soon wakes then stands on shaky legs and looks at her surroundings. She realizes that she's in a Spartan room. She sees knives and daggers adorning the wall then her gaze falls to the table in the room where she sees a sword as the centerpiece. She touches the sword's hilt then jumps backwards when small blades shoot out from it. She is stunned for a moment then cautiously turns to the door and walks out when she hears voices.

She pushes aside one of the blackout curtains and spies Blade strapped to a chair, his coat missing then sees Vanessa and Whistler finishing up strapping him in. Vanessa takes a couple of steps back then looks at her dad who has a gas powered pistol injector with a hesitant look on his face.

"I had to up the dose. You're building up a resistance to the serum..." Whistler said. Blade narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Just do it, old man." Blade said impatiently. Whistler nods so Vanessa fits him with a bite guard then steps back. Whistler presses the pistol to Blade's carotid artery and grasps Blade's hand. Blade grinds his teeth through the bite guard, his body shaking violently. He tightly grips Whistler's hand in his but Whistler doesn't let go.

Vanessa stands off to the side a bit, biting her lip and watching as her surrogate brother goes through the hellish seizure. After a while, Blade slumps forward from exhaustion then he glances up and his eyes narrow when he sees Karen standing there which causes Whistler and Vanessa's attention to snap to her. Karen's eyes widen then she takes off running in hopes of escaping the warehouse.

Whistler and Vanessa race after her, Whistler taking the secret route while Vanessa rushes behind her. Karen soon stops when she realizes that she's gone the wrong way and spins around only to find herself cornered by Vanessa. The blonde approaches her slowly and Karen scrambles backwards.

"Wander off the beaten path, Doctor?" Whistler questioned, entering the room from the secret route.  
"Who the hell are you people?" Karen asked.  
"I'm Abraham Whistler. This is my daughter Vanessa Whistler," Whistler said, "And this is Blade."

Karen jumped when she realized that Blade was in the room and the day walker smirked internally at her reaction. Karen brings a hand to her bandaged neck then she remembers the events of the previous night then turns her gaze to Blade.

"Why did you help me?" Karen asked. Blade scowls then his gaze flickers from Whistler to Vanessa.  
"Stupidity." Blade rumbled.  
"Maybe not. Nessa and I did some checking. She's a hematologist. Knowledge like that might come in handy." Whistler said.  
"It's not worth the risk. We can't trust her." Blade said.  
"Why not?" Karen asked.  
"You're tainted." Vanessa said.  
"The venom's still inside you. You could turn on us." Blade said.  
"What happens then?" Karen asked.

Blade glanced over at Whistler then his gaze flicked to Vanessa – as far as Blade's concerned, the debate is over.

"Then I have to take you out. Like any other bloodsucker." Blade said. He turned around and left the room with Karen, Whistler and Vanessa following him.


End file.
